


VM Tumblr Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given two comment fic prompts on Tumblr and decided to post them here:</p><p>Chapter 1:  Dick/Logan: Movie verse, there's a big spider in the beach house. Who mans up? - In which Logan has come home from being overseas and apparently has to take over spider killing duties - nothing explicit, no kisses and it's Logan x Veronica x Dick if you squint</p><p>Chapter 2:  How about Logan and Veronica gender-swap? - I set this in TV show verse where the gender of all the teens are reversed.  Regina "Gina" Casablancas and her sister Cassidy go to pick up Lola Echolls and Viktor Mars for a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's your turn."

"No, it's not." Logan looks at Dick, brow furrowed. "I got the last one."

"No, I did," Dick thrusts the fly swatter at Logan. "So it's your turn."

"No dude," Logan replies. "Totally got the last one. I remember because it was on my surfboard and I had to scrape the guts off it."

"It is your turn," Dick said, still holding out the fly swatter. "And it's in the tub."

"So just turn on the water and wash it down the drain," Logan says.

"No way, I can just seem him crawling back up with like a gazillion of his cronies and attacking us in the middle of the night like in that movie," Dick says. "You go kill it."

"It was Logan's turn last time!" Veronica calls from the living room. "Dick, it's your turn!"

"But -"

"A-ha!" Logan says. "I knew it! Why were you trying to foist this one off on me?"

"Because ... I killed them all while you were away," Dick replies.

"Did not!" Veronica calls. "You kept talking about arachnophobia and man eating spiders!"

"Wuss," Logan says, his tone fond.

"Jackass," Dick responds, toeing the floor with his foot. "Just ... missed you, man."

Logan grins and shakes his head. "Missed you, too. Now get out of my way, I have a spider to kill."

"Too late! He's sleeping with the fishes!" Veronica says from the doorway.

"Ronnie!" Dick rubs his face. "Dude's gonna come back with his cronies!"

"Don't be a baby," Veronica replies with a grin, hand resting on her pregnant belly. "Logan and I will protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not riding in that thing." Lola Echolls stood outside her house, still clad in her pajamas, staring in horror at the bright pink convertible parked in her driveway.

"Come on," Regina 'Gina' Casablancas called from her spot behind the steering wheel, yelling over the blaring radio. "It's a 'Happy Birthday Gina' present from me to me!"

"Congrats Malibu Barbie, still not riding in it," Lola said.

"Cass loves it," Gina said, motioning to the backseat where her sister sat.

"Really Cassidy?" Lola asked, aiming an immaculately arched brow in Cassidy's direction.

Cassidy shrugged and tucked an unruly curl behind her ear. "Better than riding a bike to the beach," she replied.

"Hey Malibu Barbie, finally got your convertible?" Viktor Mars appeared in the doorway, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, his hair a disarray of blonde spikes.

"It's a birthday present from Gina to Gina," Lola said, leaning back against Viktor a bit.

"You have fun with that, Gina," Viktor called. "I'll catch a ride with Lola, Mark or Willa."

"You two aren't even ready," Gina replied. "What did you two just roll out of bed?"

"You could say that," Viktor said. "It's not even nine."

"We're already missing the best waves, and the hot surfers," Gina said, suddenly huffy.

"Relax, Gina, there's still plenty of time to find your Ken," Viktor said.

"Really Gina," Lola said. "We're two weeks into summer, take a break and sleep in or something."

"Like you two did?" Gina said with an artful toss of her perfectly coiffed blonde hair. "I highly doubt you two were sleeping."

"Really don't need to hear all this," Cassidy said. "Can we just go and let Lola and Viktor get back to whatever they were doing? Mark's picking up some more blue dye for himself and some purple for me and then we're going back to his place."

"Whatever," Gina said. "The next time you need a ride, I won't be around to give you one."

"In that thing? I'd rather brave the bus," Lola said, her eyes twinkling. "We'll catch up, Gina."

"Laters!" Gina called, tires squealing as she pealed out of the driveway.

"God help the other driver's on the road," Viktor said, pressing a kiss to Lola's shoulder and giving her hair a playful tug. "Want to get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Why Mr. Mars, are you propositioning me?" Lola asked, blinking at Viktor in mock innocence.

"Me?" Viktor said, hand slipping under the front of Lola's pajama top, laughing when she smacked it away.

"Inside, Mr. Mars," Lola said, tugging Viktor back into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Gina and her quest for the next Ken could wait - Lola had better things to do.


End file.
